jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
How to Fight a Dragon's Fury
How to Fight a Dragon's Fury (z ang. Jak pokonać Smoczą Furię) – dwunasty i zarazem ostatni tom cyklu Jak wytresować smoka autorstwa Cressidy Cowell. Książka została wydana w wersji papierowej i elektronicznej w Wielkiej Brytanii we wtorek 8 września 2015 roku. Data premiery w pozostałych krajach anglojęzycznych to 3 listopada 2015 roku. Podobnie jak pozostałe tomy cyklu, na razie nie wiadomo, czy książka pojawi się w Polsce. Bohaterowie i smoki Główni bohaterowie: *Halibut Straszliwa Czkawka Trzeci i jego smoki, Osesek oraz Wietrznik *Kieł Wotana *Furiat *Alvin Przechera *Ekscelina *Kamikazia i jej smoczyca Wichura *Śledzik i jego smoki Straszna Krowa oraz Cierpliwość, Niewinność i Arogancja Pozostali bohaterowie: *Przewoźnik *Walhallarama *Słoick Wielgi *Świnkolot *Luna Gatunki smoków: *Morskosmokus Gigantikus Maksimus *Smok Humorzasty *Zwykły Brunatny *Śmiertelny Cień *Piaskowy Rekin *Wszystkie pozostałe gatunki walczące podczas Smoczej Rebelii Opis Fabuła Czkawka budzi się na wyspie Kraniec Bohatera, lecz jest zupełnie pozbawiony pamięci. Nie wie, w jaki sposób znalazł się w tym miejscu, nie jest świadom toczącej się wojny i nie wie nawet, jak ma na imię. Kieł Wotana jest przerażony, ponieważ to właśnie Czkawka może zatrzymać wojnę, i ma na to czas do końca Dnia Ostatecznego, który już trwa. Smok pośpiesznie tłumaczy Czkawce cały kontekst wojny i uświadamia go, że jest jedyną osobą, która może powstrzymać Alvina Przecherę przed objęciem tytułu Władcy Zachodniej Dziczy i przejąć ów tytuł, by obronić smoki przed zagładą. Czkawka jest zmuszony uwierzyć mu na słowo, ponieważ sam nie pamięta absolutnie nic. Niebawem do wysepki docierają Piaskowe Rekiny, walczące dla Smoczej Rebelii. Atakują przyjaciół. Czkawka skupia się na walce, podczas gdy Kieł Wodena wciąż usiłuje opowiedzieć mu całą historię, włączając w to losy Czkawki Drugiego, czym drażni Czkawkę. Chłopak zwraca smokowi uwagę, że opowieść nie jest teraz ważna, gdyż atakują ich wściekłe, dzikie smoki. Kieł Wodena jednak upiera się, mówiąc, że smoki są teraz drugorzędnym problemem. Czkawka na początku tego nie rozumie. W pewnym momencie Kieł Wodena zostaje ranny. Zanim traci przytomność, przekazuje Czkawce ostatnie wskazówki i porady, między innymi, by nie ufał nikomu. Jednak ostatnia i najważniejsza z nich - aby pod żadnych pozorem nie lądował na piaskach Wyspy Jutra, gdyż pilnują jej groźne smoki - pozostaje niewypowiedziana. Smok traci przytomność, a Czkawka jest zdany teraz tylko na siebie - i na Świnkolota, który nie rozumie powagi sytuacji i wciąż uznaje wszystko za zabawę. Jednak wspólnymi siłami Czkawce i Świnkolotowi udaje się uniknąć zatrutych strzał, wystrzelanych przez Piaskowe Rekiny, i przegonić je. Czkawka zatrzymuje kilka strzał, by mieć jakąkolwiek broń w razie kolejnej walki. Później rozgląda się i zastanawia, gdzie właściwie znajduje się Wyspa Jutra, na którą Kieł Wodena kazał mu się udać. Przeszukuję wysepkę i zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest ona pełna wraków statków. Prosi Świnkolota o pomoc w poszukiwaniu jakiejkolwiek łodzi nadającej się do popłynięcia do celu. Znajdują łódź nadającą się do użycia i żeglują przed siebie, choć Czkawka wciąż nie jest pewien, gdzie dokładnie leży wyspa, i dlaczego ma się na nią udać. W tym samym czasie nad oceanem leci Cierpliwość, Niewinność i Arogancja z Kamikazią i Śledzikiem na grzbiecie. Chłopak jest przekonany, że ich przyjaciel zginął, jednak Kamikazia wciąż wierzy, że Czkawka w jakiś sposób ocalał. Wkrótce jej przeczucia potwierdzają się - dziewczyna zauważa samotną łódź przemierzającą ocean z Czkawką na pokładzie. Przyjaciół ogarnia radość. Podlatują bliżej, by go ocalić. Czkawka jednak nie pamięta swoich przyjaciół i zgodnie z radą Kła Wodena postanawia nikomu nie ufać. Rzuca smoczymi strzałami w stronę przyjaciół, którzy odlatują i nie podejmują dalszych prób ratunku. Czkawka w końcu dociera na Wyspę Jutra. Opuszcza łódź i kieruje się w głąb wyspy, by zdążyć na moment koronacji. Na szczęście nie atakują go dzikie smoki, czego obawiał się wciąż nieprzytomny Kieł Wodena. Zatrzymuje go jednak strażnik, który wysłuchuje historii Czkawki. Mężczyzna nie daje się przekonać, gdyż Czkawka nie posiada ze sobą Insygniów Władcy, i każe smokom zabić chłopca. Smoczy Strażnicy Wyspy Jutra wciągają Czkawkę pod piasek, jednak po raz kolejny chłopak wychodzi cało z opresji. Wkrótce dociera do ruin Zamku Srogobrodego Upiora, gdzie za chwilę na Władcę zostanie ukoronowany Alvin Przechera. Tymczasem Furiat wciąż dąży do odnalezienia i zabicia Czkawki. Wie już, że chłopak nie zginął. Rozkazuje swojej pomocnicy, Lunie, wysłać najlepszego i najtwardszego z jej smoków, by odnalazł i zabił Czkawkę. Przyznaje wówczas, że niemal każdemu może się złamać serce na widok Czkawki, i dlatego do tego zadania nadaje się ktoś absolutnie bezlitosny. Z powrotem na Wyspie Jutra, przed koronacją Druid rozkazuje Alvinowi pokazać wszystkie Insygnia Władcy, a mężczyzna spełnia żądanie bez problemu. Druid przypomina zgromadzonym, że dokładnie sto lat temu w tym samym miejscu Halibut Straszliwa Czkawka Drugi wraz ze swoim smokiem usiłowali zawrzeć pokojowy pakt między rasami ludzi i smoków, zakończony zabójstwem Czkawki, dokonanym przez jego ojca. W ostatniej chwili przed koronacją ceremonię przerywa Czkawka, zwracając uwagę, że to on jest prawowitym następcą tronu. Nie wygląda jednak wiarygodnie, gdyż nie posiada żadnego z Insygniów, jest w wielu miejscach ranny, a jego ubranie naznaczone jest walkami, szponami, ogniem, solą morską i wiatrem. Czkawka usiłuje wytłumaczyć całą historię zgodnie z tym, co przekazał mu Kieł Wodena, jednak znów zapomina, jak ma na imię. Wyczerpany, pada na ziemię, niemal się poddając. W tym momencie Słoick Wielgi rozpoznaje syna i woła go po imieniu, jednocześnie ciesząc się z jego powrotu. Wikingowie skandują jego imię. Do Czkawki podlatuje uwolniony z klatki niezwykle uradowany Osesek, Czkawka jednak go nie rozpoznaje. Smok smutnym głosem mówi "To ja, Osesek". Wówczas Czkawce wraca pamięć. Nie tylko przypomina sobie swojego smoka, lecz także wszystkie wydarzenia, które doprowadziły go do tego miejsca. Alvin oraz jego matka Ekscelina usiłują odwrócić uwagę wszystkich od Czkawki, chłopak jednak, zamiast Insygniów, jako dowód na swoje dziedzictwo przedstawia Druidowi wszystkie prawdy, których nauczył się podczas zdobywania każdego z Insygniów. Także wszyscy zgromadzeni wikingowie zaczynają przypominać wszystkie wydarzenia, podczas których Czkawka ocalił czyjeś życie, wykazał się niezwykłą odwagą bądź w inny sposób przysłużył się pokojowi oraz smokom i wikingom. Są jednak osoby, które pod wpływem desperacji pragną Alvina na króla, gdyż chcą zakończyć piekło wyrządzane przez smoki. W tym momencie na ceremonię wbiega Śledzik, trzymający w dłoniach stary list Srogobrodego Upiora. Ma on być kolejnym dowodem na słowa Czkawki. Według tego listu następcą tronu Władcy ma być Zaklinacz Smoków, wojownik na miecze i prawdziwy Bohater, którym jest właśnie Czkawka. Skonsternowany Druid stawia po swojej jednej stronie Czkawkę, po drugiej Alvina, i kładzie dłonie na ich ramionach. Wzywa bogów, aby wskazali prawdziwego następcę tronu. Po długiej chwili ciszy wokół Czkawki zaczyna wirować powietrze, a chłopak zostaje uniesiony do góry. Wszyscy odbierają to jako niezbity dowód na zwycięstwo Czkawki. Jednak tylko Czkawka (oraz Ekscelina, której nikt nie słucha) wie, że to nanosmoki pod wodzą Drastyka uniosły go w powietrze. Druid koronuje Czkawkę ku radości zgromadzonych i ku rozpaczy Eksceliny oraz Alvina. Czkawka przyodziewa się we wszystkie Insygnia (odmawia jednak siadaniu na tronie, ponieważ ciąży na nim klątwa) i składa przysięgę, zgodnie z którą obiecuje bronić swych ludzi za wszelką cenę, odbudować silne i pokojowe królestwo, a także zapewnić zgodę pomiędzy ludźmi oraz smokami. Teraz Czkawkę czeka pojedynek przeciwko Furiatowi, który już wie o nowym Władcy i wciąż dąży do zabicia Czkawki. Tuż przed udaniem się na walkę Kieł Wotana zauważa, że Smoczy Klejnot, dzierżony przez Czkawkę, nie jest prawdziwym Smoczym Klejnotem, bowiem prawdziwe Insygnium jest małym bursztynem, wewnątrz którego zatopione zostały dwa smoki gryzące wzajemnie swoje ogony, a jeden z tych smoków nosi we krwi chorobę, która, uwolniona z bursztynu (po zniszczeniu Klejnotu), zarazi i zabije wszystkie smoki. Na tym właśnie polega potęga Klejnotu, który dla bezpieczeństwa smoków pragnie posiąść Wściekły i który jest konieczny, by zadecydować o dalszych losach wojny. Zrozpaczony Czkawka nie wie, co ma zrobić teraz, skoro lada chwila stawi czoła dowódcy Smoczej Rebelii, a Smoczy Klejnot może być ukryty gdziekolwiek w Archipelagu. Przyjaciele lecą na spotkanie ze Wściekłym. Kieł Wotana, niegdyś posłuszny sługa Wściekłego, oddaje mu fałszywy Smoczy Klejnot, ten zaś zwraca mu uwagę na zdradę oraz na nieprawdziwy Klejnot. Kieł Wotana przyznaje, że nie wie, gdzie znajduje się prawdziwe Insygnium. Tymczasem rozpoczyna się pojedynek między Wściekłym a Czkawką. Chłopak usiłuje rozmawiać, by doprowadzić do pokoju, smok jednak wciąż go atakuje i nie chce go słuchać. Uparcie twierdzi, że ludzie są źli i nie są w stanie się zmienić, a Czkawka Trzeci jest taki sam jak Srogobrody Upiór. Wciąż dąży do unicestwienia ludzi. Czkawka zaś wie, że jedynym sposobem na przemówienie do Wściekłego jest pokazanie mu prawdziwego Smoczego Klejnotu. W tym momencie, niespodziewanie Tykająca Rzecz wygrywa Narodowy Hymn Głuplandii, którego słowa mówią, iż to, czego się szuka, najczęściej jest w domu. Czkawka słucha tych słów, patrząc na naszyjnik ze szczypiec wiszący na jego szyi. Uświadamia sobie, że jest w posiadaniu prawdziwego Smoczego Klejnotu. Dociera do niego także, dlaczego jego smok, Osesek, jako jedyny nie ma zębów. Właśnie w tym momencie ten zbieg okoliczności okazuje się kluczowy. Czkawka prosi Oseska, by swymi szczękami zmiażdżył naszyjnik, nie uszkadzając jego wnętrza. Wewnątrz wisiorka znajduje się prawdziwy Smoczy Klejnot. Czkawka pokazuje klejnot Furiatowi, który nagle zmienia swoje nastawienie do chłopca. Wie bowiem, że zniszczenie Klejnotu oznaczać będzie zagładę smoków. Zdesperowany smok nakłania Czkawkę, by zakończył wojnę i zniszczył wisiorek. Czkawka jednak odmawia i chce pokojowego zakończenia konfliktu. Furiat grozi Czkawce, że jeśli ten nie zniszczy Klejnotu, smok go zabije i przejmie Klejnot. Ekscelina odkrywa, że Czkawka znajduje się w posiadaniu prawdziwego Klejnotu i jest zła na syna, że nie potrafił go odnaleźć. Alvin opowiada wówczas historię naszyjnika, w którego posiadaniu znajdował się piętnaście lat wcześniej. Podarował go swojej ukochanej, Sekutnicy, która z kolei oddała go swojemu synowi. Za jego pośrednictwem wisiorek w końcu trafił w ręce Czkawki. Śledzik, pod wpływem tej historii, uświadamia sobie, że jego ojcem jest Alvin Przechera. Wyrzeka się jednak takiego ojca i ponieważ nie przejmuje po nim tytułu "Przechera", nazywa siebie Śledzikiem Bezimiennym. W przypływie szaleństwa w tym samym momencie zakłada klan, który nazywa Klanem Bezimiennym. Według Śledzika opiera się on na miłości i akceptacji, zapewnia dobrobyt i jest otwarty dla wszystkich, którzy zechcą do niego dołączyć, oczywiście z wyjątkiem Alvina. Tymczasem Ekscelina i Alvin podstępem skradają się do walczących na grzbiecie Niewidzialnego Smoka. Odwracają uwagę Furiata, a Alvin wykrada Smoczy Klejnot, który zamierza zniszczyć. Przywódca Smoczej Rebelii uznaje to za zdradę i naruszenie zasad pojedynku i wzywa wszystkie smoki do zaciekłej bitwy. Czkawka wciąż usiłuje załagodzić konflikt. Furiat widzi potrzebę prowadzenia wojny i nie jest w stanie zaufać żadnemu człowiekowi. W międzyczasie, podczas walk, Alvin ginie, a Osesek przejmuje Klejnot i przekazuje go Czkawce. Czkawka nadal negocjuje z Furiatem. W końcu używa argumentu, który przekonuje ogromnego smoka. Gdy przywołuje imię Czkawki Drugiego, Furiat poddaje się i przyznaje, że rozpacz po utracie jego Mistrza uczyniła go martwym na duszy. W końcu pozwala nowemu Władcy przemówić do wszystkich walczących. Czkawka zwraca im uwagę, że nawet jeśli smoki wygrają tę wojnę, to świat nie kończy się na Archipelagu - poza nim jest jeszcze wielu ludzi, z którymi przyjdzie im walczyć. Wzywa wszystkich do zawieszenia broni. Zapewnia, że jako nowy Władca zbuduje królestwo, w którym smoki i wikingowie żyją na równi, w pokoju. Dodatkowo Furiata wzrusza widok Oseska, który broni Czkawki własnym ciałem, a na jego piersi widnieje blizna. Furiat dostrzega, że historia się powtarza - taką samą bliznę nosi on sam, taką też ma Kieł Wotana, wszystkie trzy smoki z gatunku Morskosmokus Gigantikus Maksimus broniące swoich Mistrzów. Furiat daje się przekonać i wydaje rozkaz zakończenia walki. Robi małe nacięcie na skórze Czkawki, a potem na swoim ciele, związując się tym samym krwią z nowym Władcą. Oddaje mu również Smoczy Klejnot, by Czkawka go strzegł i nie dopuścił do jego zniszczenia. Wikingowie i smoki świętują zakończenie walki, jednak wciąż pozostała przy życiu Ekscelina zakrada się do Furiata i wbija w jego ciało Burzowe Ostrze. Broń nie wyrządza smokowi żadnej krzywdy i wyjmuje go niczym szpilkę. Tymczasem Ekscelina wpada do wulkanu i także ginie. Wszyscy są szczęśliwi z zakończenia wojny i śmiercią największych wrogów. Jednak w tym momencie Furiat zaczyna tracić przytomność. Okazuje się, że miecz był zatruty jadem Żmijaka Jadowitka. Podczas ostatniej rozmowy Furiata i Czkawki smok przekazuje władzę nad smokami Lunie i każe obiecać Czkawce, że zapewni smokom bezpieczeństwo. Czkawka sugeruje, że najlepszą ochroną smoków przed inwazją rozwijającej się ludzkiej cywilizacji jest ucieczka w głąb oceanu, gdzie ludzie z pewnością nie dotrą przez wieki. Furiat sam postanawia odejść w głąb morza, jako pierwszy ze smoków. Po upewnieniu się, że Czkawka spełni obietnicę, żegna się i wkracza do wody. Z każdym kolejnym krokiem objawy choroby ustępują, a smokowi wracają siły. W końcu znika w oceanie. Czkawka wyprawia przyjęcie. Jako nowy Władca postanawia odbudować zamek Srogobrodego Upiora. Tworzy nową uroczystość ku pamięci Smarka, który oddał za niego życie, i nazywa ją Ceremonią Czarnej Gwiazdy (czarna gwiazda była najwyższym odznaczeniem przyznawanym najodważniejszym wikingom). Wszyscy świętują i oddają się radosnej zabawie, smoki u boku wikingów, wreszcie wszyscy na równi. Niektórzy wciąż próbują ze sobą walczyć dla zabawy, jednak Czkawka surowo im tego zabrania. Wszyscy zjednoczeni - przyjaciele, członkowie rodziny, nieprzyjacielskie klany - świętują przez całą noc. Dopiero w epilogu Czkawka wyjaśnia zniknięcie smoków. W miarę, jak Władca Zachodniej Dziczy dorasta i staje się coraz starszym mężczyzną, smoki zaczynają powoli, stopniowo znikać z życia wikingów i wracać do oceanu, gdzie zapadają w hibernację, pozwalającą im na niezakłócony sen trwający setki lat. Czkawka prosi wówczas Śledzika (który został poetą), aby w swoich dziełach opisywał smoki, lecz nie jako realne stworzenia, które rzeczywiście istniały, lecz jako fikcyjne kreatury. W opinii Czkawki taki zabieg również ma przyczynić się do ochrony smoków - przyszli słuchacze tych historii będą przekonani, że smoki nie istniały, i nigdy nie będą ich szukali. Tymczasem Czkawka wspomina dalej, jak Osesek i Wietrznik znikają z domu coraz częściej i na coraz dłużej, jednak zawsze wracają. Czkawka wierzy, że Osesek nigdy go nie opuści. Pewnego dnia jednak znów wylatują i nie wracają. Nadchodzi czas, gdy nie ma już żadnych smoków wśród wikingów. Czkawka przyznaje wówczas, że sam do końca nie jest pewien, czy smoki na pewno istniały. Wierzy jednak, że nadejdzie dzień, w którym smoki przebudzą się w nowym, lepszym świecie i potrzebny będzie nowy bohater, który przyjmie je do świata ludzi. Książka kończy się słowami "Istniały smoki, gdy byłem chłopcem". Zobacz też Kategoria:Książki